The invention relates in general to gauges and more specifically to a programmable vehicle gauge apparatus, system, and method.
Electronic gauges are used to display information based on data detected by an electronic sensor. Electronic gauges may be used to display a variety of information and are often used in vehicles to convey information that is useful or sometimes critical to the operator of the vehicle. Conventional electronic gauges in vehicles such as automobiles receive a signal from a sensor and display information in accordance with a predetermined configuration programmed during manufacturing of the vehicle. Some electronic gauges are available as after market devices that are installed or integrated within the vehicle after the vehicle has been manufactured. After market electronic gauges are typically available as a compatible sensor and gauge set where the gauge is preconfigured to operate with the particular sensor. Therefore, conventional electronic gauges are limited in that an electronic gauge can only be used with a particular sensor to display information unique to the sensor and in a format that can not be modified by the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a programmable vehicle gauge apparatus, system, and method.